powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the flow of ones inner energy. 'A physical concept of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Physical-Force Manipulation *Physical Energy Manipulation *Inner Energy Manipulation *Inner Power Manipulation *Qi Manipulation Capabilities Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness ''Chi which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through a shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation sometimes Invulnerability. Applications *Users of chi able to enhance their combat skills. *Channel chi within the body to obtain Supernatural Condition *Learn the ways of Mystical Martial Arts. *Use Chi Augmentation to increase one's chi energy. *Unleashed powerful strikes of energy that could decimate large areas. *Use one's chi to take flight. *Users are able to tame their energy with Combat Empowerment, making their body stronger as they fight, thus strengthening their chi. *Focus chi to sense opponents strength. *Gain superhuman awareness. *Increase the body's muscle mass. *Can be powered by one's shear force of will. *Create a layer of invisible armor. *Become one with nature and command the elements. *Mix one's chi with the chi of others Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons. *Project a manifestation of one's inner power. *Acquire an other worldly form. *Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to manifest one's chi. *Gain markings on ones body. *Gain connections to magic objects. *Gain powerful weapons. Associations*Aura Manipulation-Comparable ability. (Power can also be shown in the form of blazing aura ) *Life-Force Manipulation-Main key to this ability. *Mana Manipulation- In some cases, chi allows one to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. Comparisons Between Chi and Aura In many cultures of the world, both aura and chi are very similar. However there are some feats that both are unable to perform. '''Chi *Does not require layers or colors. *Deals more with physical power than spiritual. *Cannot heal themselves or others. *Cannot be aware of illusions. *Cannot ascend beyond one's physical body, but can be a representation of their own power. *Susceptible to corruption. 'Aura' *Limited to range. *Not as destructive. *Requires spiritual harmony. *Needs training in meditation *Cannot take flight. *Limited to range *Able to recognize if a person has special abilities. *Can ascend to higher level of existence. However, with proper focus, one is able to combine them together in order to create pure life-force, allowing them manipulate the energy not just within them, but throughout the entire universe. Limits *Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount of concentrated masses of it. *May require training to control the chi within them. *Excessive use of chi will also create fatigue. Known Users *Most characters (Dragon Ball series) *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Temujin (Marvel Comics) *The Four Xiaolin Dragons (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Four Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 seires) via training from the Ninja Tribunal. *Haki users (One Piece) *Several characters (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Ryu Hyabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) *6 Sins (Ninjutsu) via Ability learning Gallery Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can strengthen his Gear third abilities with his Chi (Haki) in order to unleash his power Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun to deal great damage to large opponents. GokuKamehamehaWave.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) forming his ki into his signature Kamehameha wave. Leo's Dragon.png|Leonardo (Teenage Muntan Ninja Turtles 2003) is able to manifest his chi into rarest of all physical representations, the dragon. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Article stubs Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Article stubs Category:Almighty Powers